


Look Into the Eyes of Failure

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: An AU of "Let's Have a Stakeout"Mr. Gar and K.O. confront Shadowy Figure together
Relationships: (Past) Eugene "Gar" Garcia & Laserblast, Eugene "Gar" Garcia & K.O.
Kudos: 9





	Look Into the Eyes of Failure

KO’s heart pounded as he gripped the roof of the plaza. He hoped Mr. Gar would return soon…seeing Shadowy Figure laughing like that. He could feel his nails digging into his palm in anticipation. His breathing quickened as he watched, blinking, trying to see if Shadowy Figure would leave the sewer.

His mouth was dry, and yet the young hero gulped. He should just go right down there and confront Shadowy Figure! But his boss told him to stay here…and mommy would be upset if he went up to a stranger again.

“Okay, what’s the status?” Mr. Gar asked, returning.

“He’s in the sewers, Mr. Gar!” KO reported loudly.

“Six-inch voice KO.” Mr. Gar told him sternly.

KO covered his mouth, then the two went back to watching.

Once again Shadowy Figure popped up, but then quickly went back into the sewers. 

“Those sewers have magma in them, right Mr. Gar?”

Mr. Gar said nothing, then motioned for KO to follow him. 

KO blinked and stood up.

The two walked down from the roof using some stairs, and armed with their powers and a flashlight, began to walk into the sewers. KO’s feet were cold against the Sewer metal, and it didn’t even smell like a sewer. In fact it smelled more like…a lake, if lakes could have a smell. The two heroes came up to a door. “Well, always kno-”

Mr. Gar took down the door with his power. 

“Woah!” KO gasped as the two walked down to see a large tree, glowing orbs floating like fireflies. “This place?” KO turned around to see Shadowy Figure walking down the stairs, taking in a breath, then seeing Mr. Gar as well.

There was silence, until Shadowy turned to run.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mr. Gar jumped to grab the villain by the coat, forcing him down into the water below. 

Shadowy grunted from the sudden, unexpected blow.

KO quickly nodded to Mr. Gar, jumping onto the chest of the villain. “Okay Shadowy Figure-”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE!?” Mr. Gar used his bossman voice on Shadowy, grabbing him by the collar.

Shadowy Figure glared, and with the way gravity showed, his hood came off. Hair tousled and dark eyes glaring back at a former teammate.

“Laserblast?” Mr. Gar’s voice went high in a crack.

Shadowy Figure took a quick punch to the side of KO’s head, knocking the younger hero off of him.

“KO!” Mr. Gar realized. If he got hurt on his watch- He looked back to see Laserblast gone.

“KO, are you alright?”

“I’m fine…so…the-the stakeout did we? Did I…we do good?”

Mr. Gar looked away from KO. “KO, you know how I said ‘no matter how hard you try, you’re gonna screw up in the end.’? That just happened again. I screwed up. But…know this…Never forget that the chance to redeem yourself will always come. Besides stakeouts are about getting information, so the mission is complete. You did good, son.”

KO teared up a bit. “Son?”

Mr. Gar blushed. “Erm, as in, younger employee…under my wing.”

“Yay!” KO smiled brightly at his boss. “So…we should probably fix that door, huh?”

Mr. Gar and KO began to walk up the stairs. They picked up the door together and KO managed to place it securely. They then grabbed another piece of metal. “Hold ‘er steady.”

“Hm!” KO nodded and held onto the piece of metal as Mr. Gar superheated his elbow to seal the pieces together. KO then grabbed two pieces of marshmallow, which Mr. Gar also superheated, and they ate marshmallows together.


End file.
